1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shirt retaining devices and more particularly, to a shirt retainer which is characterized by a pair of cross-straps configured in an "X" configuration and fitted with retainer clips for engaging the front and rear shirttail portions of an infant garment and maintaining the shirttails in a downwardly-deployed or tucked orientation. In a preferred embodiment the cross-straps are stitched to each other at or near the center and are each characterized by a narrow strip of elastic band having a decorative pleated cloth sheath to provide comfort and resiliency as the infant moves. The shirt retainer is light in weight, comfortable and easy to attach and remove.
One of the problems which is inherent in maintaining the lower body or trunk portion of an infant or child covered by a shirt or other garment, is the almost constant motion of the infant, which tends to force the shirttail upwardly, particularly while the infant is playing or sleeping. Accordingly, on cool nights, the infant is more susceptible to catching cold when the shirttail is forced toward or under the armpits due to repetitive movement on the mattress or floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are known for maintaining the shirttail of an infant deployed downwardly around the waist and lower trunk. Perhaps the most simple technique is the use of safety pins to pin the shirttail to the front and rear diaper or pant margins and achieve this purpose. However, this technique suffers from the disadvantage of having to periodically deploy and remove the safety pins when changing diapers and pants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,247, dated Dec. 20, 1955, to T. Bailey, details a "Shirt Retaining Device", which is characterized by a wide, diaper-like structure fitted with four straps or bands having clips on the ends for attachment to the shirt of the infant and maintaining the shirt in a downwardly-deployed configuration over the lower torso of the infant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,891, dated Sep. 11, 1962, to A. Panepinto, details a "Garment Support", such as suspenders, which includes straps fitted with clamps at the ends for attachment to a pair of pants in the front and rear thereof. A "Shirt Hold-Down Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,569, dated Jun. 24, 1986, to Elizabeth T. Campbell. The device is designed for diaper-wearing infants and toddlers and includes an elongated, elastic panel fitted between the legs, over the diaper or diaper holder and having garter-type fasteners on each end for gripping the shirt. Like the device detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,247, to Bailey, the relatively wide, diaper-like panel is fitted with four fasteners for securing the front and rear shirttail portions of an infant's shirt. Another "Infant Hold Down Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,886, dated Jul. 3, 1990, to Barbara S. Ellis. The device is designed as an accessory for use in combination with a small child or infant's clothing and includes a relatively wide, elongated central section having a pair of straps extending from each end, each strap provided with a selectively operable fastener at the end for attachment to the front and rear shirttail portions of an infant.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, comfortable and efficient shirt retainer for securing the front, side and rear shirttail portions of an infant garment in tucked or downwardly-extended configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shirt retainer which is characterized by a pair of narrow cross-straps shaped in the configuration of an "X", stitched at the intersection and provided with retainer clips at the ends thereof for engaging and retaining the front and rear portions of a child or infant's shirt or garment in hip-engaging configuration.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shirt retainer for maintaining the front and rear shirttail portions of a child or infant's shirt or garment in waist and hip-covering configuration, which shirt retainer includes a pair of narrow elastic cross-straps, each provided with a pleated outer cloth sheath and garter belt-type clips at the ends, for engaging the front and rear portions of the shirttail and maintaining the shirt or garment in fully deployed orientation on the infant or child.